


This is not a love story

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but its just miscommunication i promise, im sorry, this hurt to write, yoohyeon kinda seems like the bad guy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Yubin was under the impression that everything was perfect.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	This is not a love story

Lee Yubin was not the most traditional when it comes to showing affection. Sure, she could give a hug, receive a hug. She could seldom tell you she loves you, but that was not her preferred way of showing she cares. Yubin was pragmatic, very matter-of-fact, which didn’t always sit right with Yoohyeon, who was very traditionally affectionate. She liked exchanging ‘I love you’s, she liked leaning down onto Yubin’s shoulder despite being taller, she liked crawling into Yubin’s bed at ungodly hours and spooning her.

“Why don’t you love me?” Yoohyeon spoke up on one of those nights where they were both lying awake in Yubin’s room.

“I do.” The rapper barely shifted, her expression remaining unchanged.

“I just want to feel you, but you’re reading your books again.” Yoohyeon pouted. “I want you to cuddle me until I fall asleep but instead you have your head in a book, or you’re writing lyrics, working, scrolling on your phone, anything apart from giving me any form of attention.”

Yubin’s lips parted, diverting her attention away from the book she was reading. Her eyes met with Yoohyeon’s own, which were filled with hurt. She wasn’t sure of what to say. After them spending over seven years of their lives together, she’d assumed Yoohyeon accepted her for her flaws. She was rather hurt, actually. She loved Yoohyeon, with all her heart. She knew that some of their usual behaviour was set to change after they finally got together in secret a few months ago, but Yubin had never been under the impression that her differing ways of showing she cares were a problem. “You’re… my world.” She spoke without emotion. Yoohyeon let out an angry sigh.

“You hesitated.” She sat up, facing away from her girlfriend. “I thought things would change now that we’re together. I thought you’d finally start properly opening up… Look how wrong I was about that.” Yoohyeon got up and walked towards the door.  _ Where was this even coming from?  _ Yubin was sure that she’d been acting like her usual self all day, so this outburst was a complete surprise. “I just don’t think this is working.”

Yoohyeon turned back to look at Yubin, who looked almost shocked at the words that had just come out of Yoohyeon’s mouth. “What?” Yubin let out a breathy laugh. She couldn’t be serious. This was the happiest Yubin had ever been and Yoohyeon was going to throw this all away because of how she was?

“We’re not right for each other! I want someone far more physical. I want someone to tell me that they love me” She exclaimed, clenching her fists. “It's been three months now and you’re still the same, still so closed off. I want someone who can love me the way I love them, and you’re just not that person.” She looked like she was about to cry. Yoohyeon turned around and put her hand over the door knob. Yubin got out of bed, grabbing her girlfriend’s arm. She spun her around gently, placing a hand on her cheek and began slowly caressing her face. Yoohyeon leaned into the touch naturally, like she’d been doing for years. Yubin had no idea what to do, but she just knew she couldn’t lose Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon was her soulmate, she was certain. She was the love of her life and losing her meant losing everything. She wasn’t sure she could ever recover. Yoohyeon had given her a new found passion, a new muse to write her songs about, a new reason to work hard and finally making their relationship official only motivated her to do better. Losing Yoohyeon would leave her hopeless. Yubin held her entire world in her hand, yet she couldn’t find the words to make her stay.

She brought her in for a kiss, desperate to feel her as close to her as was humanly possible. The kiss lasted a lifetime, but it was over in a flash. Yoohyeon had been the one to pull away, which felt who an arrow to Yubin’s heart, being the one who usually ended their kisses. “I’m sorry. It’s over, Yubin. I can’t do this anymore... I’m going back to my room.” Yoohyeon freed herself from Yubin’s grasp, opened the door and walked out.

Yubin stood there, completely frozen. Yoohyeon hadn’t referred to her shared room with Bora as her own in so long. She hadn’t fully registered what had just happened, she wasn’t sure she actually wanted it to sink in. Yoohyeon had just… ended things. Yoohyeon had just broken up with her. Yubin turned around, leaning against the door, shutting it. She made her way back to her bed and closed her book. Yubin wanted to scream, she wanted to tear her entire room apart. She wanted to throw her chair off the wall, she wanted to knock over her shelves, smash her laptop, tear up her lyrics and just scream.

Before she realised, she was crying silently. She looked down at her distorted hands, barely noticing that they were shaking through the tears. She hated crying. She hated crying so much. She hated being weak, she hated knowing she could get so upset. 

Her hand made its way to Yubin’s mouth in an attempt to silence any noise that may slip out. She couldn't have anyone hearing that she was in pain. Yubin sat on her bed, wrapping herself in a blanket and grabbing the nearest plush toy out of the copious amount of them that she kept on her bed. Not that she could see it properly, but she knew her room well enough to know it was the one with the face of the We Bare Bears panda on it. She buried her face in it, and let the tears flow.

Yubin looked over to her laptop, pulling it close. She opened her files, staring at the one titled ‘Yoohyeon’ which was filled with an entire album's worth of songs written solely about her or the way she made Yubin feel. Looking at it only made her cry harder. She was tempted to delete the entire folder, but her pride stopped her. She loved every word she had written as if they were Yoohyeon herself.

She thought everything was okay. She thought everything was going fine. She hadn’t noticed anything was up. This was her fault. She hadn’t been observant enough. Yubin felt pathetic.

All those nights she stayed up late working, she’d always make sure Yoohyeon had a blanket over her so she was warm. All those times she’d brought Yoohyeon refreshments when she was busy overworking her body and vocal chords in the practice room. All those days she’d made sure Yoohyeon brought all her belongings with her because she could be so forgetful. All those trips she’d stuck by Yoohyeon’s side when walking to make sure she didn’t fall or hurt herself because of how clumsy she was. That all meant nothing. That all meant nothing to Yoohyeon. Yubin loved Yoohyeon, she did, she did, she did. It hurt her more than she could fathom that Yoohyeon couldn’t see that.

How hard was it? How was it for Yubin to _ just  _ tell Yoohyeon how she felt. Why was it such a challenge for Yubin to hold her close and tell her how much she means to her. She couldn’t understand. Was she broken? Was she really just the wrong person for Yoohyeon? Those seven years they’d spent living together. The two years Yubin spent fully aware that she’d fallen for Yoohyeon. The three months they’d spent actually being each other’s other half. Wasted. Everything was ruined. Everything was completely and utterly ruined because Lee Yubin could not make the love of her life happy the way Kim Yoohyeon made her happy.

The person that she cared for most doubted her feelings. The person Yubin wanted more than anyone else couldn’t tell how wanted she was. Yubin craved her, badly. Yoohyeon was all she wanted and yet she couldn’t have the girl she’d had right in front of her for so long. She’d lost her entire world because of her passive nature.

Yoohyeon wanted someone better.

Yoohyeon deserved someone better.

Yubin never deserved Yoohyeon in the first place.


End file.
